The Cursed Piano Black Rose
by moongoddess16397
Summary: Amu has a horrible past about a piano and an older lady who ruined her childhood for music. Will Ikuto destroy this curse and save her from drowning in saddness and grief? What is this curse and who is the lady who made amu trap in her web? AMUTO WHOA!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!! If I did there would be more amuto scenes, tasada (however you can spell his name) would be dead on the first day, and the anime would not have fillers and be a lot better.**

**Sorry its my first fanfiction well...if you count it your first if you wrote one during English before 2 years ago and some writing classes a year ago. Sorry if its bad I have this writing problem thing they say o0 but I am improving. Maybe I will draw amu dresses I am trying to describe.**

**Ikuto: ...when don't you have a problem. -chuckle-**

**kirsty: WHAT WAS THAT!?**

**ikuto:hehhe nothing**

**kirsty: -- you just wait.**

_And then the boy falls asleep._

_The flame inside the breathless ashes._

_One, then two. The floating swelling, the dear profile._

_Thousands of dreams, dreams, that pour onto the earth._

"W-Who's there", shouted a pink haired girl. Wearing a Gothic black sleeveless dress. Carrying a bunch of red roses and one black one. Walking slowly forward not knowing what will happen or where she was going but all she knew was that it was a pitch dark path she was walking.

She stumbles to a red and black checkered somewhat heart shaped door. With a gold frame around it. She just stares at the door with a blank empty face. No thought can enter her mind.

"Do you want to open 'that' door," questioned a voice in the dark.

The girl turned her head slightly. Gripping the roses. Her eyes were like empty cracked egg shells with no yoke. The door opened and a huge wind blew making some of the flower petals blow in the pitch darkness, witch showed no sign of the petals anymore. The darkness hands grabbed her and pulled her in.

The door shut. And nothing was left except for the red and black checkered door.

The girl entered a white wall room with a piano on the left corner and a couple of chairs behind the piano.

A little girl's laughter came from the room. Then people filled in the chairs clapping for the little girl playing the piano.

The pinked haired girl walked over to the little girl. The little girl turned and smiled to the pinked haired girl. She realized that it was herself years ago. Those eyes of the older girl turned to sadness.

"Please don't play...please...", begged the older girl, but the younger pinked hair girl wearing a white long dress didn't hear and started to play the piano.

_And then the boy falls asleep._

_The flame inside the breathless ashes._

_One, then two. The floating swelling, the dear profile._

_Thousands of dreams, dreams, that pour onto the earth._

_On the night when the silver eyes swing._

_The shining you, who was born._

_No matter how many millions of years, return the prayers to earth._

_I continue praying. Love for the last._

_Kiss for the joined hands._

The note rang. It felt like eternal until it was silent.

"How was that", smiled the little girl. As she turned around to face the people, expecting a huge smile across. But all she got was blood on the floor. Why? Why? WHY? The little girl was screaming, with tears streaming uncontrollably down her face!

"I told you" , said the older girl. One tear the girl shed rain down her face and hit the floor, the flowers flew across the room where the bodies layed.

Never more...

"HUHAAHHEUH", The pinked hair girl breathing hard! She woke up in her bed.

3 little figures popped out of their eggs worried for the girl.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT AMU?!" panicked the 3 little chara's.

"Hahaha, Yea I am alright don't worry," said Amu with a slightly scared and trying-to-make-sure-they-don't-panic voice. "Please don't worry about m-!"

She notices a human-cat like figure on her balcony. Tapping on the window.

**Did you like it? Sorry its short for now. But I am really tired. I was helping g my mom with unpacking school stuff for her (she is a teacher so if any body knows what I mean by unpacking everything and putting it back up again. Then you know! I was helping out. Hey that would be a good job sometimes...maybe...)**

**The song in the story is from D.gray-man. The 14th Musician song. ALLEN-KUN IS SO AWSOME hehehe! and that door amu gor grabbed in to was the one Road Camelot uses to 'teleport'**

**Anyways plz rate and review. Or tell me how to improve. Sorry but I am not really good at writing stuff so plz be nice.**

**bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry It took so long but I was busy (well if you call it busy when most of the time your just sitting there bored and drawing something from d. gray-man while listening to anime music)

Ikuto: so in other words you were lazy.

Kirsty: Yea, thats it! But I couldn't think of how to put in the middle of the story, but I know the end o0 already and then write a sequel to it.

Ikuto: a squeal?

Kirsty: yes thank you for asking (looks at ikuto suspiciously) I was wondering since The story's I think of always cross over to different animes and this story I am writing now will cross over to that story (thats why I know the ending already) I was going ask if I should put it on another column or just leave it at shugo chara when I am writing the sequel, or not write the sequel at all.

Ikuto: you should write the sequel Kirsten

Kirsty: I KNOW YOU ARE UP TO SOMETHING IKUTO!! DON'T DO IT! IF ITS GOING TO MAKE ME KILL YOU even thought I love you and love amuto. I WILL DO IT .

ikuto: what are you talking about Kirsten -chuckles-

Kirsty: what ever you are thinking DON'T DO IT!! -goes back to watching The Mole on ABC-

-CHAPTER 2-

Ikuto waits quietly for amu to let him in. He smirked, turned, walking away slowly. Knowing that she would run over to stop him. Which she did. She ran over to the door, opening the slide door hard. The door made a loud bang but amu didn't stop and wait to see if her parents woke up.

"What are you doing here," asked amu.

"Just came to visit my favorite girl", said Ikuto with a smirk on his face.

Ikuto looked down at amu, closer than usual, like he looking at a certain spot. Amu followed his eye's down to see her black and red stripped buttoned shirt. It was half button up! So ikuto could see a good view of her breast.

"Kyaa!!", screamed amu! She hurried up and start to button her shirt. Though it was hard because she was spazzing over ikuto looking at her breast.

"aww, It was a nice view though", pouted ikuto. He winked, then slowly smirked at her.

"Pervert,"yelled amu!

"I may be a pervert, but I am yo-"

The phone rang before Ikuto could finish his sentence. Amu ran in the middle of the hall way seeing a phone like figure, though it was hard to see in the dark. She tried a couple times to pick it up, then finally on the 4th time she succeeded. She thought for a second before saying hello, "why would someone call at 5 am"?

"Hello?"

Sorry Its really short but I didn't plan on writing that much because well I couldn't think of anything for this chapter and I know it wasn't the best 2nd chapter but I will try harder next time. And I am tired, also I was watching the last episode of The Mole. (It was awesome I KNEW IT WAS THAT PERSON!!) Plz reply to my question and Review and Rate.


End file.
